Sister Forgotten
by LadyWolf85
Summary: A young girl loses her parents and gets seperated from her remaining family.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters besides the ones I put in that are not in the show or in the manga.

Sister Forgotten

Flashback

"Hey wait up Seto." a young girl around 8 years old called out to her brother about the same age, who is older by a minute. "You can run faster than that Sapphire" replied Seto. "Hey Sapphire, Seto, will you stop running for a sec" screeches a young boy with black hair and blue eyes? (Is that right) "No way Mokuba" chorused the two older siblings.

Sapphire stops suddenly thinking 'something bad happened and I'm rather frightened' "Seto, Mokuba promise me something" she said aloud. "Okay" responded the older sibling "what do you want us to promise you" replied the youngest. "No matter what happens that you will remember me" Sapphire asks them softly.

"We will always remember you no matter what becomes of us" chorused the two male siblings "as long you do the same"

"You know I will," Sapphire replies with tears in her eyes while looking at her brothers like it might be the last time.

Three days later

The three siblings were standing around their parent's graves holding onto each other looking absolutely heartbroken, lost, and afraid. After the service, they went to two different orphanages. The boys were sent to the same orphanage.

Seto's Point of View

'We came here three months ago and nobody is willing to adopt the both of us together. I wonder, if Sapphire's adopted yet. What am I thinking she is miles away? Who is that person that's watching me'?

"Hello there young man, I'm planning to adopt …." the man started "Not without my younger brother" I replied quickly. "How about we play a game of chess, if I win I won't adopt you and if you win I will adopt both you and your brother how about it." the man said. "Sure why not?" I replied. Two hours later, I won and the man adopted both Mokuba and myself. At least I we have a locket each with pictures of each other.

Sapphire's Point of View

'I wonder if they have forgotten about me yet. I know they promised but I know someday they will forget about me and I will be just a memory of someone they don't remember.' I think to myself with tears in my eyes.

"Hey there young lady would you mind if we adopt you" this nice couple asked me. "I don't mind by the way my name is Sapphire" I responded with one of my charming smiles. "Hey miss we found the one we would like to adopt" the pretty woman tells this person which I don't like at all after the cruel remarks he seems to like to tell me.

End of Flashback

Sapphires POV

"Connor I am through with you and your two-timing ways, and for future reference I will not take you back, end of discussion" Sapphire says in a low cool voice.

"But Fire…." Said two-timer replied.

"Enough Connor," she interrupted "I will not take you back nor anything else, we are over, our relationship now is purely professional." She tells him in a cool collective manner, regardless of her uncontrolled rage. She storms off before she does something irreparable, foolish, and rash.

Seto's POV

'These memories or dreams are happening more often lately, I wonder why' I think to myself. "Hey Mokuba I'm heading out do you need anything before I come home later today" I said to my little brother.

"Not that I can think of, how about if I think of something I could call and let you know, do you approve?" Mokuba replies.

"Yes Mokuba, I find that very convenient for both of us." I say before walking out the front door to the limo parked out front.

Mokuba's POV

'I hope big brother remembers sister soon, because I know it will break her heart if he does not' I think to myself. 'I wonder where she is and how she is doing; I hope she finds us soon because big brother needs her more than I do. I still cannot believe that he has forgotten his twin sister, the best sister in the world.'

Sapphires POV

'I wonder if I will ever see my brothers again' I think sadly to myself "They are probably happy without me there" I say out loud to no one in particular.

"They are probably miserable without you sugar" Evelyn says out of the blue, much to my annoyance. 'Hey wait, how long has she been out of the show and out of her room' I think to myself shocked.

"Eve-bear how do you know that, what if they never want to see me again, I don't think I could take it, and how the heck do you always end up sneaking up on me." I decide to finally ask after a few moments.

"You were thinking and spacing so it gave me the best opportunity" She replies with a mischievous smile on her face while trying to look innocent, which didn't really work for her, not that it ever does.

"Hey for the merger between Gem Enterprises and Kaiba Corps what should I take with me? And since we are setting up headquarters there what do you think we should do for the building?" I ask while thinking of all sorts of things to do and more likely go crazy and overboard.

"Fire no going hog wild things need to look nice and professional and yet fun not overly fun like I know your more than likely thinking at the moment, and don't try to look innocent it is not going to work with me." She kindly says while looking at me with a unusual glint in her eye.

'Wow she knows me too well' I sweat drop while thinking to myself "Of course you are the only one that knows me way to well and sometimes that is just scary miss experimental cook." I tell her in a joking manner which we do all the time.

End of prologue. See you next chapter. I have no idea what is going to happen next so I hope I can surprise you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sapphires POV

Okay today is Thursday, I just arrived, I am lost and a bit frustrated, and not to mention wondering if I will ever see both of my brothers again. I also have an appointment with the CEO of Kaiba Corps on Saturday at 9:00 am sharp. I am usually early to my appointments.

"Hey" I hear from behind me so I turn around and see a bunch of people whom I assume are friends "are you lost? Oh, by the way, my name is Yugi and they are Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, and Marik." (I made Marik a part of the group so bear with me here oh I'm also thinking of which characters should be paired with whom)

"My name is Sapphire and yes I'm lost could you help me find my way around, that is if it won't be any trouble?" I replied softly while looking at them with my Aquamarine blue eyes. "Where ya tryin' ta get ta Sapphire?" Joey asks. "Well I'm trying to find a certain hotel" I replied. "What's the name of the hotel?" Yugi asks me. "Mm, it's called Blue Moon Hotel" I replied.

"Hey Sapphire, I'll drive you to your destination" replied Marik very sweetly.

An Hour and many screeches later 'Reminder never let Marik behind the wheel' (who did you think it was driving?)

I think to myself as a little reminder. "Thanks for bringing me here" I said politely. "It was no problem Sapphire" Yugi replied.

"By the way for short call me fire if you want to" I said cheerfully to them. "Okay Fire" they chorused, which by the way scares me. "Uh guys please don't do the chorus thing again it kind of scares me" I tried not to cry for the painful memories of not being around each other. "Fire why are crying" Ryou asks me softly.

I told them everything about my brothers including their names and it only took 20 minutes to tell. "Hey Fire, I believe we know your brothers" Yugi tells me eagerly.

That gained my attention "Okay, will you tell me where I can find my brothers?" I asked him anxiously.

"Well he is the CEO of Kaiba Corps" Yugi tells me before I gasped.

'I don't believe this, I will be meeting with him this Saturday and didn't even know and probably wouldn't have if not for this cute creature in front of me' my mind thinks while I look at said creature.

"I think I will be meeting him this Saturday on a business trip to combine Gem Enterprises with Kaiba Corps" I tell them after they give me curious looks. "My company is Gem Enterprises, when our parents died we went to separate orphanages and went to separate families" I started crying at that point because I have no idea how they are or anything. I miss them so much and now I hope that they remember me and that promise we made all those many years ago.

"Before our parents died we made a promise to remember each other and I'm afraid that they might have forgotten me." I said still silently crying at that thought.

"Sapphire, I highly doubt they would forget about you because your part of their family and Seto Kaiba values his family to the highest degree." Ryou said sympathetically to me. "Besides you look like a girl that would whoop his butt royally" He finished with a crooked smile, everyone including me busted out laughing so hard we all fell over for the comic scene that played in our minds.

"Thanks guys that cheered me up and makes me want to actually see if it's as funny in real life as well funny in our minds" I said with my charming mischievous smile. They all look at me funny. "What its fun to annoy Seto, I should know I did it when we were younger." I find these normal teens amusing and fun to be around. I believe I will live here instead of Tokyo

Seto's POV

"I hope Miss Gem will be on time otherwise the merger is off and I can throw my weight around all I want" I say out loud to myself. 'What on earth do these dreams mean are they some form of memory and what about the promise that keeps replaying in my mind constantly? What on this earth does it mean?'

"Mr. Kaiba, I have been informed that Miss Gem has arrived today and will be staying in Blue Moon Hotel." My administrative assistant informs me rather cheerfully, which annoyed me even more than I was.

"I'm rather surprised that anyone would be on time rather than fashionably late especially a female CEO" I said relatively surprised "Now let's see if she shows up to Saturdays appointment on time." I said rather darkly. My assistant was smart enough to keep quiet for my rather aggravated comment.

My assistant left the room and I began to think about the memories or dreams again. 'What do they mean, who is that little girl and what is up with the promise we made to her, I mean why did we promise this young girl that we wouldn't forget her.' I thought to myself.

Normal POV

Back with Sapphire

Friday Morning

'I still hope they didn't forget that promise or me, I do not think I could take that' I thought to myself sadly and looked on in wonder to the group who had befriended me 'they know something about my brothers that they are reluctant to share with me.'

"Hey Fire, what are you planning to do today?" Yugi asks.

"I think I'm going to go look around Domino to see where we can put our headquarters, why?" I replied with a curious expression on my face.

"We wanted ta get ta know you a bit better that's why!" Exclaimed Joey with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah Sapphire, we would like to get to know you better as well as help you out a little if you need it that is." Said Tea, Mai, and Serenity at the same time.

"Okay how about us girls go to the mall for at least an hour……" I started to say when my cell went off "could you guys excuse me for a few moments?" I asked after I checked the number.

"Sure Fire we can excuse you for a little while" Yugi replies rather sweetly.

I walked into the bedroom of my hotel room. "Hi Evelyn, whats going on?" I ask her "Oh! What time should I meet you at the train station?" "Okay I'll be there oh by the way who is with you?" "Why on earth did he come, oh well at least if he does anything remotely moronic I can fire him." "Okay bye Eve-bear." I walked back over to where the gang is and said "Okay to finish my sentence after the mall, can one of the guys come get me and I'll go from there."

"I'll come get you Fire, since I don't mind and I do know my way around better and I have nothing better to do." Triston replied with a brotherly smile on his face.

20 Minutes and many stop lights later at The Mall

"Seriously Mai you are a brat and a very dangerous driver, and I'm still determining who is more dangerous you or Marik" I exclaimed in shock and disbelief. I sat there trying to find my spine since I think it might be mush by now.

"I think sugar that Marik is far worse than me, that is if you want to have us race, then you never know" She replied back to me with a smile.

We got out of the car after 10 minutes so everyone else can adjust to being stopped and catch their breath after screaming at the top of their lungs the whole way here. We walked into the mall and I saw a store that I absolutely love, Claires. I walked rather briskly to where the store stood and looked at what they had for displayed.

"Hey Fire where are you going?" Serenity asked kindly. Mai and Tea were looking at the store in approval and awe. The looked over at the same time Serenity asked her question.

"Over to Claires to see what they have that I would really like and most likely to buy a crate full" I answered in kind. I then proceded to enter the store and saw several pairs of Tinkerbell earrings, I saw jewelry of all sorts featuring my favorite pixie. I got out my debit card and proceded to buy all Tinkerbell related items that I saw throughout the store. I did this within the hour limit. I walked outside to see Tristan Taylor.

"Wow Fire what all did you buy?" He said while looking at my several bags of assorted merchandise. Mai, Tea, and Serenity walked out behind me looking really exhausted from trying to keep up with me.

"Everything I saw of Tinkerbell" I answered truthfully with a great big smile. I gave him the 'what do expect? Not buy whatever I can of my favorite character' look. "Oh by the where can I buy or rent a car?" I asked Triston.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime. I just own the Sapphire or any other character I decide to add.   
  
This fanfic is on both mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net. So I will post potential pairings from reviews from both sites Here are the pairings so far.  
  
JoeySapphire-1  
  
YugiSapphire-1  
  
HondaSapphire-1 (is Honda Triston?)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sapphire's POV  
  
Flashback (Thursday Night)  
  
"Hey Evelyn, are you and the others coming to Domino City or are you staying there?" I asked my best friend and roommate. Even though my adoptive family is rich they didn't like to look it. So they had a small two story house and 5 different rooms besides the master bedroom and my room.  
  
"Of course we are coming, Fire. If we didn't we wouldn't be friends now would we?" replied one of my best friends. "So how is the jerk that dumped me before I came here for the business trip" I asked a little too sweetly. "He acts like he can't live without you and he can't wait to see you again to apologize for his atrocious behavior" she replies in one of her evil voices, which I am used to hearing.   
  
"Well see you tomorrow at 10:00 am at the train station" I tell her to keep her from planning anything that has to do with matchmaking. "Okay Fire" she replies and hangs up. "Yea sure I hope she doesn't plan on setting up her match making services here" I say aloud. 'If she does then I am also going to try my hand at matchmaking just this once' I think to myself evilly accompanied by my evil smirk.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hey Triston do you know I can either rent a car or buy one" I asked him.  
  
"Sure do Fire its one of those American car dealer places" he tells me. "That's great, I have a thing about American styled cars" I reply eagerly.   
  
Down at the Car place (I have a Ford so it will be from a Ford place if you don't mind)   
  
"Lets see, Triston what kind of American cars do they sell?" I ask him. "Oh yeah forgot to tell you they sell Fords" he tells me. He looked over and saw stars in my eyes.  
  
"I absolutely adore Fords cars" I finally tell him after two minutes went by.   
  
"Hey there you looking to buy a car young man" the salesman asked Triston excitedly. "No sir, the lady here wants to buy a car" Triston tells him. The salesman looks at me and says "Oh well what would you like to buy young lady" he sneers at me. "That's one way to lose any potential customers" I sneer back. The salesman looks taken back by being sneered back at by me. "Well what type of vehicle would you be buying miss?" he corrects himself after he realized who I was. "Do you have anything that will hold about 15 people?" I asked him in a polite yet cool voice. "Yes we do its called a Econoline" he tells us. "Alright do you have it in any color blue?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes we do. What color blue would you like it in?" he asks me. "How about………a Aqua blue?" I asked him. "Yes I think we have one more left in that color" he replies. "I'll take it. I will only what you paid for it and I already know how you people work, so what about it" I tell him. "Alright its yours for (how much he paid for it)" he replies. "Thank you sir for selling me a car" I reply.   
  
Seto's POV  
  
"I hope the CEO of Gem Enterprises will be here tomorrow morning or the deal is off" I say to no one in particular. Looking out my window I see a new girl with Yugi and his friends. 'She looks familiar but how' I think 'I have never seen her in my life'.  
  
Sapphire's POV  
  
I drive down the road with Triston in the passenger seat. "Hey Triston, where is the train station?" I ask him. "Lets see is its down the road by The Pizza Palace, why?" he responds. "Some of my co-workers, who are not only my friends but are always there when I need help on any of my projects. They can be a bit on the strange side but we get along without killing each other" I tell him while smiling.  
  
Train Station  
  
"There they are Triston" I almost yelled in excitement. "Hey Fire who's the hot guy standing next to you?" my annoying best friend Evelyn asks. "This is Triston, Triston this is Evelyn" I replied.  
  
"Hey Fire" i hear three other people say. "Hey Josh, James, and Connor" i replied a little annoyed at seeing my ex-boyfriend Conner again so damn soon. "Hey little angel" Connor so sweetly. Now I can tell why he liked me so damn much was because of my money. "CONNOR I WANT YOU TO KNOW I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT GO BACK OUT WITH YOU NOT EVEN TO SAVE MY OWN DAMN LIFE" I yelled at him in anger, gaining the attention of everyone at the train station. Yugi and his friends decided they wanted to come so Duke drove them to the train station.  
  
Normal POV  
  
'Thats what you think my little angel thats what you think' Connor thinks. "Hey Eve how about buying a house here so i dont have to stay in any hotels or motels or what not since we will be making our headquarters here" Fire asks Eve. "Hey i was gonna ask that same thing Fire. Its strange how one of us is thinking something and the other just says it"Eve says.   
  
That's the end of chapter 2. How do you like it so far? Please review or I will not update. I only have one person on the two sites this story is on that has review. I mean it no review no update.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. How do you like it so far? Please review or I will not update. I only have one person on the two sites this story is on that has review. I mean it no review no update. 


	4. Chapter 3

Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh just the characters Sapphire, Evelyn, Connor, James, and Josh. along with any other characters I decide to add. I also don't own the songs I'll be putting in this chapter.  
  
JoeySapphire-1  
  
YugiSapphire-2  
  
HondaSapphire-1   
  
MarikSapphire-1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sapphire's POV  
  
"Well lets see there is a Mansion for sale. Hey Eve how about this place? Besides we might stay here on vacation or we can stay here permanently. What do you say Eve?" I ask her. "Yes I like it besides its a great place for either" she responds.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
'We bought the house, furniture, and everything else that a big house needs and then some' I think to my self. "Hey Fire why don't you sing a song that's from the 50's or 60's?" James asks me. "I suppose. Which song do you want me to sing?" I asked. "Why not the song by Nancy Sinatra These boots and maybe another song called fever by Peggy Lee" Eve says.   
  
"I'm not sure......" I start but interrupted by Yugi "Why not Fire I'm sure we would like to hear you sing" and everyone agrees with him "Okay, Okay, its on the karaoke machine but without the words" I go to warn them. Before I sing I think how that song reminds me of Connor and his male pride.  
  
These Boots  
  
You keep saying you've got something for me  
  
something you call love, but confess  
  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best.  
  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.  
  
You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'  
  
and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.  
  
You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'  
  
Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet.  
  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.  
  
You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'  
  
and you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt.  
  
Ha!  
  
I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah  
  
and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn.  
  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.  
  
Are you ready boots? Start Walkin'!  
  
"Wow Fire, That's some voice ya have thar" says a very stunned Joey. Everyone else in their group of friends agrees also in shock at how well I can sing. "Thanks guys. How 'bout I sing Fever now?" I replied.   
  
Fever  
  
Never know how much I love you, Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear.  
  
You give me fever, When you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, Fever all through the night.  
  
Sun lights up the daytime And moon lights up the night.. I light up when you call my name And you know I'm gonna treat you right  
  
You give me fever When you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, And fever all through the night  
  
I hope this catches a certain someone's attention. I hope I got his attention with this song. (who could it possibly be.)  
  
Everybody's got the fever That is something you all know Fever isn't such a new thing Fever started long ago  
  
Romeo loved Juliette Juliette she felt the same When he put his arms around her he said, "Julie, Baby , you're my flame  
  
"Thou giveth fever "When we kisseth "Fever with thy flaming youth "Fever! I'm afire, "Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth."  
  
Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair When her daddy tried to kill him She said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare!  
  
"He gives me fever "With his kisses "Fever when he holds me tight "Fever! I'm his misses, So "Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"  
  
Now you've listened to my story, Here's the point that I have made: Chicks were born to give you fever, Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
  
They give you fever When you kiss them Fever if you live and learn Fever! 'till you sizzle what a lovely way to burn what a lovely way to burn what a lovely way to burn what a lovely way to burn   
  
"Wow Fire you could start a singing career if you wanted" Yugi tells me. "Well I do sing in my spare time for good causes" I tell him "oh and guys its getting late and tomorrow I have that meeting, and you are welcome in staying here with me and my friends" I finished. "Okay Fire" they chorused. I sweat dropped at that but ignored it.  
  
what do you think so far. Please Review and tell me who you want the characters paired with. 


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any fan fiction. I own the Characters Sapphire, Evelyn, Connor, James, and John.  
  
JoeySapphire-1  
  
YugiSapphire-3  
  
TristonSapphire-1   
  
MarikSapphire-1  
  
quote  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sapphire's POV  
  
"Well its finally the day of the big meeting" I say aloud to myself. 'I suppose I will have to wear a   
  
business suite' I think. I put on my dark green suite with black high heels along with a pair of green emerald   
  
earrings and a matching necklace.I walk outside to take my Van to the meeting an hour early. I drive all the   
  
way to Kaiba Corp. I get out of the car and walked in.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
'Well she seems to be on time today and I wont be able to cancel the merger' I think to myself.   
  
"Well Miss Gem consider this your lucky day we will merge our companies and we will also come to some   
  
agreement on how our companies can benefit as well as work together to create better technology for the   
  
world." I tell her. "Of course Mr. Kaiba, Do you have any ideas that could merge our companies without  
  
giving our employees any unnecessary work or problems if we can avoid it?" she asks me softly. I was   
  
stunned that anyone could care about their employees as much as she does. She gives everyone equal   
  
amount of respect to everyone. "Miss Gem how can you care about people you don't even know at all  
  
and still be on top." I ask her in a quiet tone.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba everyone deserves respect one way or another. I try to give everyone an equal   
  
chance to live up to what they know in each of their different fields in any business or any career. Everyone who   
  
works for me deserve respect because they worked hard to be where they are now without being hassled by   
  
those in higher rank and not only do they work hard they also have a few ideas that might surprise you if you don't   
  
take the time to get to know your employees it might help determine their value to the company" she tells me softly.  
  
Now I am more stunned by the wisdom and sadness she allows me to see in her eyes and am sadden at the terror   
  
she has seen and hid it from the world and also those close to her.  
  
"Well Miss Gem lets go to my office and talk about the contract and talk about ourselves and how we  
  
can help each other understand each other and get to know the other and broaden our companies knowledge" I ask  
  
her with a small smile and she smiles back. We walk to my office and while discussing many ways both our   
  
companies will benefit as well as make us both proud I see glimpses of memories that were forgotten until now.   
  
After we finish its around noon. "Miss Gem would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked her. She looks very   
  
uncertain and a little uneasy. "Sure where would you like to eat at" she asks hesitantly. "I know a little diner near   
  
here called the Diner" I tell her. 'I need to ask her about the memories since I believe she is the little girl in them'.  
  
5 minutes later at the Diner (yes it is a real place in Colorado. The reason I know I used to live there).  
  
The outside looks like a train dining cart with a statue of a horse above the entrance as well as a sun   
  
deck for eating with umbrellas. The inside the floor is black and white squares the tables were a light pink and the   
  
back of the chairs were maroon and they had miniature jukeboxes on the tables against the wall. They have a bar   
  
right across from the entrance. The bathrooms are at the right side of the diner as well as by the back.  
  
Still Seto's POV  
  
After we arrive I ordered a hamburger and Miss Gem ordered a patty melt. 'May as well ask about the   
  
memories now' I think to myself. "Miss Gem, Why am I getting glimpses of memories and why are you in them?" I ask  
  
her quietly. "You already know why I'm in your memories, but you need to come up with the answer yourself. I can   
  
only give you a clue to your memories. No matter what happens that you will remember me. That is the only clue I   
  
can give you I'm sorry" she tells me sadly. After we ate she drove to where she is staying.  
  
I went back to the office to think about what she said to me. 'I remember that promise but I cant remember  
  
why I promised that' I think to myself 'and why did she look sad when she was replying to my question'.  
  
Sapphires POV  
  
'I don't believe it he is starting to remember, I hope he remembers soon' I think to myself with a sad smile.  
  
I drive home to find my friends watching TV and laughing. "Hey guys, what are you watching?" I ask them. "We're   
  
watching Inuyasha" Yugi answered. "I'm going to take a long shower and we can have a contest of sorts, what do you   
  
say?" I ask. "Oh wow sure" says Tea.  
  
I took my shower. My shampoo and conditioner is one of the new V05's it's called Creamy Fresh Peaches.   
  
I got out and put on a red shirt with a black pair of shorts with a pair of knee high black boots with heels. I then walked into t  
  
he entertainment room with the karaoke machine.  
  
Review please. Tell me the other pairings you would like as well as sapphire and ????.   
  
Well until next chapter.  
  
? 


	6. Chapter 5

The Pairing I will do since no one else is going to review for the pairings its going to be a YugiSapphire  
  
Yugi: Yea I get paired up with someone other than Tea. Oh and LadyWolf 85 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime or the songs she is going to use in the fic. She only owns the plot and the characters Sapphire, Evelyn, Connor, James, and John.  
  
LadyWolf 85: On with the fic. By the way I changed the format to make it longer. Oh I also forgot to tell you I'm making Yugi taller to make it look better if you can imagine the whole story while reading well I did that for those who can imagine the story happening.  
  
Chapter 5 Yugi's POV  
  
I hear Sapphire enter the house while we were laughing at Inuyasha getting sat for the millionth time. "Hey guys, what are you watching?" Sapphire asks us when she came into the den. "We're watching Inuyasha" I answer with a small smile.  
  
So Yugi, is the young girl who has captured your attention Yami asks me.  
  
Yeah she is and she is Kaiba's twin sister I reply back telepathically.  
  
WHAT?.  
  
Can you not yell? And you heard me. She knows he forgot about her and she met with him today to merge their companies and she didn't know he was in Domino and she didn't know he was the CEO of Kaiba Corps.  
  
Well why was she merging any company.  
  
She is the CEO of Gem Enterprises.  
  
Very impressive  
  
I agree, very impressive  
  
"I'm going to take a long shower and then we can have a contest of sorts, what do you say?" She asks.  
  
"Oh wow sure" says Tea. Everyone agrees. 'What is she planning?' I ask myself. After she came back in a different outfit. She had a black tank top with Capri pants and her hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
"So how about a singing contest?" she asks.  
  
"That sounds great" Serenity replies.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" she asks us.  
  
Yami how can I get her to like me  
  
Well how about singing to her when its your turn during the contest  
  
That's a great idea but what song do you think I should sing to her  
  
Well I see the problem. How about a song that reflects what you think about her?  
  
That could work but I'm not sure which song reflects my feelings towards her.  
  
I know. How about True to your heart?  
  
That's perfect Yami.  
  
"So guys who's first?" Fire asks us. "I'll go first Fire" Serenity says. "Okay will you tell us what you will be singing before you get behind the microphone" Fire tells her. "Okay I'll be singing Happy Girl by Martina McBride" Serenity says to everyone.  
  
I used to live in a darken room Had a face of stone And a heart of gloom  
  
Lost my hope, I was so far gone Cryin' all my tears With the curtain drawn  
  
I didn't know until my soul broke free I've got these angels watching over me  
  
Chorus: Oh watch me go I'm a happy girl Everybody knows That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see In the whole wide world is a happy girl  
  
I used to hide in a party crowd Bottled up inside Feeling so left out  
  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes With my frozen smile And my lighted fuse  
  
Now every time I start to feel like that I roll my heart out like a welcome mat  
  
Chorus: Oh watch me go I'm a happy girl Everybody knows That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see In the whole wide world is a happy girl  
  
I used to hide in a party crowd Bottled up inside Feeling so left out  
  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes With my frozen smile And my lighted fuse  
  
Now every time I start to feel like that I roll my heart out like a welcome mat  
  
Laugh when I feel like it Cry when I feel like it That's just how my life is That's how it goes  
  
Oh watch me go I'm a happy girl And I've come to know That the world wont change Just 'cause I complain Let the axis twirl I'm a happy girl  
  
Chorus: Oh watch me go I'm a happy girl Everybody knows That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see In the whole wide world is a happy girl  
  
I used to hide in a party crowd Bottled up inside Feeling so left out  
  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes With my frozen smile And my lighted fuse  
  
Now every time I start to feel like that I roll my heart out like a welcome mat  
  
Oh, yeah Oh, yeah I'm a happy girl  
  
"Wow little sis didn't know ya could sing like that" Joey says in surprise. Everyone nods while still in shock. "I agree with your brother Serenity your voice could rival Eve's".  
  
Seto's POV  
  
'These memories. How could I forget my beloved twin sister? I now know why she was looking at me sadly. I forgot her, I broke my promise and put her through a lot of grief because I didn't believe in her or her promise' I think to myself. I have to go and apologize to her and tell her more about what has happened since we were separated.  
  
I wonder where she is staying. Oh wait the mansion that was on sale near where my mansion has been sold. I wonder, did she buy it? Well one way to find out. "Mokuba, do you remember having a sister?". "Yes I do her name is Sapphire and she is your twin sister. Why do you ask big brother?" Mokuba looks up at me curiously after that statement.  
  
"I broke a promise to her and I now want to make it up to her" I softly reply. "Okay big brother how about we go find her now. Before you ask I snuck into your office to see who you were meeting today" he tells me enthusiastically. "Alright I think I know where she is staying".  
  
Normal POV  
  
At Fire's Mansion  
  
"I'll go next Firefly" Connor says. Fire looks about ready to kill him. "CONNOR NEVER EVER CALL ME FIREFLY YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A IGNORANT TWO-TIMING LIAR" Fire yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks taken back by her outburst. "What? Its true" Fire says after getting weird looks from everyone. "I'll be singing now if you don't mind" Connor says while smiling specially for Fire. "I'll be singing It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies" He finishes.  
  
I met you before the fall of Rome And I begged you to let me take you home You were wrong, I was right You said goodbye, I said goodnight  
  
It's all been done It's all been done It's all been done before  
  
I knew you before the west was won And I heard you say the past was much more fun You go your way, I'll go mine But I'll see you next time  
  
It's all been done It's all been done It's all been done before  
  
And if I put my finger's here, and if I say "I love you, dear" And if I play the same three chords will you just yawn and say It's all been before?  
  
Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night Will o see you on the Price is Right?  
Will I cry? Will I smile As you run down the aisle?  
  
It's all been done It's all been done It's all been done before  
  
"Could you please get the hint Connor that I don't like you like that at all anymore?" Fire says to her ex-boyfriend. "And by the way get over it already you cheated on me so many times and the only reason why you ever liked me because of my adoptive family's money" she tells him angrily. Unaware that a certain CEO heard the argument.  
  
"Anyone who goes after my sister just for her money will find themselves very uncomfortable when I learn of it do you understand" Seto Kaiba says after barging into the room the way he did. "Seto what are you doing here?" Fire asks a little shocked. "I came to talk to you little sister" he replies kindly to her.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"Well since you are here big brother would you mind staying here and participate in the singing contest we just started?" I hear her ask happily. "I see why not so what are going to sing?" I ask her curiously. "Well I was thinking we could sing a duet from a cartoon called An American Tail Fievel Goes West" she tells me. "Or we could sing solo and then do duets" she finishes. I haven't heard her sing since we were separated.  
  
I doubt anyone could beat her at singing. "I agree to the solo's first" I agree with the second suggestion. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Mokuba came along" when I say this she almost looked ready to cry. "Where is that trouble maker" she says softly. I notice Mokuba behind her ready to hug her from behind. "Right here sis" he says while hugging her. At the same time. "EEEEEPPPPPP" she screams.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
What do you think review please. Oh and many people wanted a Yugi/OC and I agree with that because you only see fics with Yami/Yugi and Tea/Yugi so I decided on what the public wanted and trust me I could be harmed by hyper readers who love Yugi. Well until next chapter. 


End file.
